The present invention relates to illuminators, and more particularly to a electro luminescent illuminator.
Regular desk lamps, night lamps, indicator lamps commonly use a bulb or bulbs to produce light. A lamp bulb is generally comprised of base, a glass bulb mounted on the base, and a filament suspended inside the glass bulb. A lamp bulb must be carefully handled because it is fragile. When a lamp works, it produces heat, and its glass bulb becomes hot within a short length of time. The user will get the hand burnt when touching the hot glass bulb. If cold water is accidentally dropped to the hot glass bulb of a lamp, the lamp may explode. Furthermore, these conventional lamps are not durable in use because the filament burns out quickly with use.